Countdown
by wolfsdottir13
Summary: Some small smutty and fluffy and funny scenes between Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stromfly counting down to Astrid and Hiccup's wedding. Rated M for a reason... Lemons and detailed descriptions. you have been warned...
1. 2 and a half weeks

**A/N ****So**_** hey! This story will be just some one shots about mainly Astrid and Hiccup. I thought I would start with a lemon cause, well, why not? Any way, tell me what you guys think! Enjoy!**_

"You are such an ass!" Astrid hit his arm, making Hiccup laugh and rub the spot she'd hit.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." he grinned, pulling her to a stop so he could kiss her. She groan against his mouth, throwing her arms around his neck. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Astrid pulled back and smiled. She nuzzled his nose, smiling and biting her lip.

"You wanna go home?" she looked up at him through hooded eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. Hiccup kissed her again, pulling her towards the path that led to their house. It was actually Hiccup's house, Stoic had given it to him just after Toothless had started wrecking everything in the house.

Hiccup opened the door, grinning before pulling Astrid to him, kissing her deeply. He'd gotten bigger, taller and stronger, turning into a very attractive young man who showed that he could care for others, others being Toothless and Astrid.

Astrid giggled loudly as Hiccup pulled her closely, pulling her up to meet him. Something about him made a girly side of her come out, and she wasn't sure how he did it. She kicked the door closed before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Hiccup smiled against Astrid's lips, moving them both up the stairs and into their bedroom. They both fell on the bed, a mess of giggling and horny flesh. Hiccup pulled back slightly, pulling his tunic off of his chest before attacking Astrid's neck with his lips. Astrid knotted her hands in his hair, moaning as one of his hands moved down and into her skirt. Astrid leaned up to kiss him, pulling at her tunic as well. Hiccup pulled it off, pulling at her breast bindings at the same time.

Soon, both teenagers were completely naked. Hiccup moved down from Astrid's neck, kissing his way down to her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Astrid moaned loudly, bucking her hips against him. She could feel her self getting wetter and wetter, probably making the material of her panties drip. Hiccup smirked, his fingers feeling the material damped. His own arousal was throbbing painfully, all he wanted to do was slam in and out of her, but she needed more than that. She needed to be loved.

Hiccup moved one hand back down to her underwear, pulling them down her pale legs. He kissed his way down to her sex, kissing the inside of her thigh and listening to her moan. He smiled, looking up to see Astrid's eyes closed, her pink lips slightly parted and her legs wide open for him. He liked seeing her like this, completely open for him.

Astrid gasped loudly as Hiccup stroked her folds, shoving a finger inside her. She pushed against his hand, needing more. She reached up and tangled a hand in his hair, pulling gently. Hiccup looked up at her, watching her face as he inserted another finger. Astrid moaned loudly, raking the hand that wasn't in Hiccup's hair through her own. When did the geeky, scrawny future chief get so _good _in the bedroom department?

All thoughts of Hiccup the Useless flew out of her head as Hiccup kissed her passionately, settling his hips just below hers. Astrid pressed her self against him, silently demanding that he hurry up and FUCK her. Hiccup looked at her softly before thrusting slightly in, making her moan and push against him, sliding him in deeper. Hiccup moaned, kissing her deeply while waiting for her to get used to the size of him. When Astrid kissed back Hiccup started up a fast pace, slamming in and out of her. Astrid groaned loudly, rolling her hips with his thrusts.

"Gods, Hiccup!" Astrid moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Hiccup's waist, digging her feet into his arse. Hiccup pushed deeper into her, making her scream loudly as his member dragged over the bundle of nerves deep inside of her. Hiccup moved one hand down, rubbing small circles just above her cliterous, making her scream again. He could feel she was close, just one last thrust..

Astrid's vision was clouded as she released, clamping around Hiccup firmly. Hiccup followed closely, shooting his load into Astrid with a grunt.

Hiccup dropped his head to Astrid's shoulder, panting loudly as they both came down from their highs. Hiccup moved his head up to kiss Astrid and pulled out of her. Astrid groaned against his lips, missing the joining of both of them. Hiccup rolled off of her, lying beside her. Astrid curled up against his side, smiling.

"I love you, you know that right?" Hiccup looked at her. Astrid kissed his cheek as he pulled a fur around both of them.

"I love you too." Astrid grinned up at him. Hiccup kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. "Only two and a half weeks."

"Good."


	2. Two Weeks

**HEY! Here's another chapter. School has let out for summer, which means (hopefully) more frequent updates for all you lovelys! Any way, I hope to hear from you all soon! Enjoy! **

Hiccup woke up in his own bed alone. Fuck, his head hurt. Why? Where was Astrid? She was normally here in the mornings. Hiccup put a hand on his forehead, squinting his eyes closed. Why did the light hurt his head?

He heard the door to the other room squeak. Hang on, door? Hiccup looked around and saw that he was in his father's house and not his own. Why was he here? What the Hel had happened last night?! He looked up to see Stoick grinning at him madly.

"Mornin' son!" he shouted, clapping Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup winced in main and groaned.

"Ow.." he mumbled, looking around. Toothless was no where to be seen. "What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I wouldn't, know, son. Astrid does though." Stoick couldn't help but grin. Hiccup groaned again, the sound hurting his head. Why did he have such a bad headache? "All I know is that you were very drunk last night."

"Oh," Hiccup groaned, rolling out of bed to attach his foot to his leg. He pulled a tunic over his head and stood up, trying not to throw up now that the room was spinning. Hiccup staggered towards the door, just about able to pull it open. Stoick laughed as soon as the door was closed- he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what had happened last night. He knew where Toothless was, Astrid had come back last night with Hiccup pretty much humping her in front of him.

"He's drunk, I told him not to, but he didn't listen." She'd told him, dumping Hiccup in his bed and pulling his shirt off.

"So why is he here?" Stoick had asked, crossing his arms.

"Cause there is no way in Asgard I am dealing with him in the morning. I'll be at our house with Toothless and Stormfly. Thanks," Astrid had skipped out of the house and onto Toothless' back, who proceeded to walk back to the house Astrid and her parents lived in.

Hiccup walked, no _stumbled, _around the village along the path that would lead him to his own home, and not his childhood home. His main concerns were to find Astrid and find Toothless. They would both know what was going on, he was sure of it.

It seemed to take him for ever to get up to their house. He pushed the door open to find Astrid sitting on the bed with Toothless' head in her lap.

"Hey." he mumbled, rubbing his head. Toothless trotted over, growling slightly at him. Hiccup winced and groaned, patting Toothless' head. "Yeah, hey bud." Astrid laughed as he walked over to the bed and flopped down.

"Hi." she laughed.

"Strid? My head hurts." he whined. "Everything is hurting my head." he looked up at his fiancée and groaned again. She laughed, kissing his shoulder.

"And why is that?" she asked, standing up to make him some mint tea mixed with some lavender and sage. That would get rid of the headache.

Hiccup rolled onto his back while Stormfly jumped onto the bed to sleep.

"I have no idea, that's why I came to find you." he admitted. Astrid snorted. "Strid what happened last night?"  
"Oh, no. you are not getting that out of me until your hang over has gone a little bit more." Astrid grinned at him. "Here, drink this." Hiccup sat up and took the cup off of her, sipping at the hot liquid. Astrid scratched Toothless behind the ear, looking up at Hiccup.

"OK," he sighed. "What happened last night?" Astrid grinned.

"Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs came by with Ruffnut. We all went up one the hill side to drink a little... and you drank more than the rest of them." Astrid grinned.  
"What did I do while I was drunk?" Hiccup asked, almost too scared to ask.

"Do you really want to know?" Astrid asked him, trying not to laugh.

"I kinda have to." Hiccup waited for her to tell him he'd killed someone or ran around the village naked.

"Well, to start with you were just really touchy, like you couldn't stop touching my hand. Then it turned into a make out session, and then you tried to take my clothes off." she told him as he cringed.

"Oh, Gods I'm sorry.."

"It gets worse." she told him. "You then started to actually trying to have sex with me in front of every one else. I had to pretty much throw you on Toothless to get you home, and by the time we did get home, you were pretty much dry humping me in front of your dad. Then you passed out." Hiccup groaned and flopped backwards.

"OH, Gods Astrid I am _so _sorry!" he groaned. Astrid giggled slightly, lying next to him. Stormfly gave the couple an annoyed look before jumping away from them both and over to Toothless.

"It's OK, you were very cute and sexy." Astrid bit her lip and tried not to smile.

"Oh, I'm glad you think that drunk Hiccup is sexy, maybe he should come back." Hiccup groused. Astrid scowled.

"Hiccup," she scowled. "You know that's-" she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. Hiccup pulled her so she was lying on top of her. Astrid pulled back for air, which Hiccup seemed to not need as his lips just kissed their way down to her neck.

"Hic..Hiccup.." Astrid stuttered.

"MM?" Hiccup smirked. Something about Astrid just made him madly confidant and happy.

"You know it's only two weeks until our wedding.." she looked down at him as his lips stopped moving. "Hiccup?"

"Finally." he mumbled. "I've been waiting far too long. Did you sleep here last night?"

"No," Astrid shook her head. "I came up this morning." Hiccup had taken to staying in their house while Astrid still _had _to stay with her parents. "I knew you'd find me here after you got a little less... spewy." she grinned at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled to her.

"Only two weeks." he mumbled to her.

"I think I can last that long, Drunk." Astrid giggled as Hiccup groaned.

"You are so lucky I'm in love with you." he narrowed his eyes at her. She grinned back.

"I know."


	3. Eleven Days

_**A/N HEY! Another chapter for you guys, thank you every one who followed/favourited/reviewed! It means alot! I hope you guys continue to review, and Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Astrid sat back and watched Hiccup and Toothless... play. It was the only way to describe what was going on. Hiccup was trying to jump on Toothless' tail and failing miserably.

Astrid looked up when Hiccup and Toothless walked over to her.

"You OK?" she asked, looking up to them both.

"We're going for a fly, is that OK?" Hiccup pulled her to her feet, kissing her quickly. Eleven days.

"That's fine." Astrid nodded. "Take care of him."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Hiccup grinned.

"I was talking to you," Astrid grinned back. "I like Toothless more."

"Ah," Hiccup sighed. "I knew there was a reason you were marrying me, it's to get to my dragon."

"Of course." Astrid grinned at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her, kissing her again. "I'll be OK here. Actually, you should go." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you!" Astrid told him, scowling.

"Fine, don't tell me." Hiccup strolled over to Toothless, jumping on his back and adjusting his leg.  
"I won't." Astrid smiled. "I'll see you later?" Hiccup nodded before Toothless jumped into the sky. Astrid made her way back to her house, hoping neither her mother or father would hear her come in. she wasn't in luck.

"Where have you been?" her mother demanded.

"UP on the cliff side-"  
"How can you spend so much time dawdling?! We have things to organise! It's only eleven days!" her mother scolded.

"Sorry," Astrid mumbled, walking up the stairs towards her room. She had things to finish in time for the wedding. Things like the pillow she was embroidering. The whole village seemed to have this misconception that she couldn't actually do any of the normal girl stuff. She could, she just chose not to.

She sat on her bed, Stormfly watching her movements as she rooted through the trunk at the end for the piece of fabric that would turn into a pillow very soon. She was going to give it to Hiccup as his wedding present along with a new knife that Gobber was helping her make.

Astrid sat by the window where the summer sun was shining through. She only had to wait eleven more days until she and Hiccup were married. She could wait that long.

The red cloth she held in her hand was almost finished, she only had to put a few more details on. The design was a dragon that somehow resembled Hiccup wrapped around it's flame which represented Astrid. She'd made the design the night Stoick had made the comments.

"You're like a dragon and it's fire, both dangerous but never to one another." He'd told them both before walking away to do something chief like.

Astrid was interrupted by a knock at the door. She hid the sewing and picked up her axe.

"Come in." she called. Her mother and her Aunt walked in. "What do you want?"

"How dare you talk to us like that!" her mother snapped. "We're here with your wedding dress. To fit it."

"Oh," Astrid frowned. She hadn't realised that she had to do all of that. Wouldn't it just fit when she put it on? She didn't care what she would look like, she was marrying Hiccup. "Do I have to?"

"YES!" Her mother scolded, her hand twitching to hit the blonde girl over the head. "You're marrying the chief's son!"

"OH, yeah." Astrid had honestly forgotten about that. To her Hiccup was just Hiccup, not some very important chief's son. He was just Hiccup. "I forgot." she mumbled, looking out of the window. She saw Toothless dive down towards the water, Hiccup clinging on for dear life. Her mother followed her gaze, frowning at what she saw.

"That boy... some times it is so very obvious he likes the dragon more. Its wrong." her mother muttered.

"I know he loves Toothless more, and that's never going to change." Astrid told her, pulling her top and skirt off to pull her wedding dress over her head. "Toothless was there for him when I wasn't. I'm just happy he's even spent time with me." Astrid told them both.  
"Well, you're silly to think so." her Auntie snapped, sorting the dress out. "How can he ever love you properly when that stupid lizard-"

"Toothless isn't stupid!" Astrid yelled at her. "He's amazing!"

"Hush!" her mother snapped. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"He'll never love you properly with that silly lizard around, or if you speak out of turn." her aunt told her. Astrid glared at her.

As soon as the pins were in place, Astrid changed again and ignored them. They didn't know anything about her and Hiccup.

Hiccup landed on the cliff and jumped off of Toothless's back.

"That was brilliant, huh bud?" Hiccup grinned. Toothless nodded in agreement. It was fun soaring through the air with Hiccup, doing turns and twists. Toothless looked up as he heard someone running down the hill towards them. Astrid flung her self at Hiccup, burying her face in his neck. Hiccup caught her, just, before pulling her away to look at her.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" he asked, concerned.

"You love me, right?" Astrid could have kicked her self for being so girlish.

"Astrid, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, hugging her tightly. "Of course I love you. What's caused this?"

"My stupid Aunt and mother." she grumbled, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, I just needed to know." she stepped away and scratched Toothless's head, making the dragon purr.

"What did they do? Give you my head on a platter?" he asked, stroking Toothless gently.

"They were just saying stupid stuff, like you wouldn't like it if I spoke out of turn." she told him, not meeting his eyes.

"That's why I love you though. You're you. You're perfect as you are, that's the Astrid I'm marrying, not some silly girl who can't throw an axe." Hiccup stood behind her, smiling. He kissed her neck and Astrid moaned, leaning back against him.

"We should stop.." Astrid mumbled, not actually moving to stop him.

"Why?" Hiccup asked against her neck.

"Cau..cause people might... Hiccup.." she moaned. Hiccup pulled away from her and smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Stopping."

**_A/N Look! another one! Just to let you guys know, I'm having a little bit of writers block. It shouldn't effect you guys too much (I have a couple more chapters already written) but any words of wisdom on how to deal, or just encouragement would be appreciated. Thanks!_**


	4. Nine Days

_**A/N Writers block is still upon me. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Hiccup knocked on the door to Astrid's house and waited. Her father opened the door.

"Haddock." he looked Hiccup up and down before falling on his face. "What do you want?"

"I was actually wondering where Astrid was-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid bounded down the stairs and shoved past her dad. "Finally, lets go." Astrid grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Hiccup glanced at her as she pulled her self onto Stromfly and flew off towards the ocean. Hiccup followed on Toothless.

Astrid snarled at her mind in the wind, hoping Hiccup and Toothless were far behind. How would her mother know? Her mother was ancient and didn't know anything about Hiccup and her sex life! In fact, her mother still thought that they had never had sex, which was not true. They'd had sex a few times, but her mother thought they hadn't. How could she even talk to Astrid like that? Astrid slowly recalled the conversation that her and her mother had had.

"You know what a man really likes?" Her mother had started. "If you put one finger up his ar-"

"Mother!" Astrid interrupted her loudly and shocked. "I do not need to know that!"

"How else do you plan on getting him to cum? By your 'winning personality'?" her mother demanded. Astrid blushed bright red.

"It's horrible to even think about, let alone talk about."

"You need to know these things, Astrid, else he'd going to get bored and leave you. You need to be very good in the sack, or he could just take that girl... Tuffnut?"

"Ruffnut." Astrid corrected, worriedly.

"Right, Ruffnut could be taken into his bed. He can do that, you know, as the chief's son. He can have any pick of any girl in the village, married or not."

"He chose me-" Astrid started.  
"He could always change his mind." Her mother went back to her sewing, not realising the doubt she had planted in Astrid's mind.

Astrid was still worried, which made her run off in the first place. How could her mother do that to her? Plant a seed of doubt in her head and let it grow? She was the worst mother ever.

Astrid landed on the white sand of a beach, kicking a stone sharply as she jumped down off of Stormfly. She didn't like the beach, but this island had a small watch post on it somewhere, she was sure. Now just to find it...

Hiccup looked around the island where he'd seen Astrid and Stormfly land. Where had they gone? Toothless waddled over to a rock, chirping at it. A picture of the watch post was roughly drawn on it. Hiccup and Toothless walked the mile to the watch post quickly, wondering what was wrong with Astrid. Hiccup knocked quietly on the door before opening it. Astrid was curled up on the floor next to the fire that was blazing. Stormfly was sitting near her mistress, watching over her. Hiccup crouched next to Astrid, putting a hand on her shoulder. Astrid woke up, looking at him blearily.

"What?" she snarled, turning away from him.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing." she snapped.

"Liar. Strid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Astrid didn't answer, but did roll over to look at him. He was going to leave her... why did she have to be such a _girl? _"Astrid?" Astrid glared at him. Hiccup pushed himself away from her, annoyed.

"To my knowing, I have done nothing wrong, so what's happened?!" he demanded. "Is it that you don't trust me? If you haven't noticed, we're getting _married _in nine days! It's a little late for you to stop trusting me!" Astrid stood up, ready to defend her self quickly.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just there is nothing wrong! I'm being stupid, but hey, if you want to make it all about you, fine!" she yelled back at him.

"I only asked you what was wrong Astrid!" he snapped, angrier than before. They didn't fight often, but when ever they did, he hated it. "You were the one who started yelling and ignoring me!"

"It was nothing!" Astrid yelled at him, marching up to him and glaring. "I was _fine_ dealing with it by my self!"

"You don't have to," Hiccup told her softly, making tears prick in her eyes. "I'm here to help you with what ever you need, Strid." Astrid tried to hold her glare but couldn't. She collapsed against his chest and clung to his shirt, silent tears running down her face. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, making sure she knew she was loved.

"I'm sorry." she sniffed. Hiccup leaned down to kiss her, letting her know she was forgiven. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hiccup pushed her against the wall, burying his face in her neck, nipping and licking at it. Astrid tangled her hands in his hair and gasped, pushing her hips against his. Hiccup groaned and pinned her to the wall, pulling at her leggings gently. Astrid stripped them and her underwear off before jumping to wrap her legs around his waist, her back leaning on the wall. Hiccup felt his dick throb painfully, but tried to ignore it. Astrid dipped a hand into his breeches, finding his erection and bit her lip. She slowly rubbed it up and down, electing a groan from Hiccup. Astrid's fingers drew patterns along the twitching member, Hiccup let his head drop to her shoulder, his hands still firmly on her thighs. He couldn't take it any more, walking to the bed against the wall. He threw her down, making her bounce a couple of times on the soft mattress as he pulled his breeches and underwear off. He crawled on top of her, settling between her open legs and looking into her brilliant blue eyes. Astrid pressed her hips against his and nodded slightly. Hiccup thrust into her, making her eyes go wide and drawing a gasp from her lips. He began a slow and loving pace, each trust earning a gasp or moan from Astrid. His mouth found her neck, sucking and nipping to leave a mark to tell the world she was his. Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her feet into his amazing arse, pushing him in deeper. Hiccup grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, thrusting in deeply. Astrid gasped; she could feel _everything. _Every inch of his dick was felt, and he _was _big. Astrid tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his face down to her chest. Hiccup nuzzled her breasts through the linen of her tunic, paying special attention to the hardened nipples that were visible. Astrid groaned loudly, grinding her hips against Hiccup's. Hiccup moved one hand down to where they were joined and rubbed her wet folds with his thumb. Astrid climaxed loudly, shouting out her pleasure as Hiccup followed closely. Hiccup dropped his head against her shoulder, panting quietly. He pulled out of Astrid and rolled onto his back beside her. He looked at her, seeing the look of pleasure on her face and smiled slightly. Would asking what was wrong ruin the moment? Yes. Did he need to know? Yes. Would it piss Strid off? Yes.

Astrid looked at him and saw the questions running across his face. She sighed, she needed to trust him.

"My mother said you were going to leave. She said that you'd get bored of me and leave. I got worried, and then I was annoyed that I was worried." she told him. Hiccup pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I'm never going to leave, Strid. I'll be gone a few days here and there, but never _leave. _I love _you, _no one else. It's kinda why I'm marrying you." he smiled. She smiled back at her. "Is that what was bothering you?" Astrid nodded.

"I know it's stupid, but I've just been getting all... weird?" Astrid blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Hiccup pulled her face to look at him.

"Nine days, and I'm all yours."


	5. 8 days

_**A/N So hey. I have no excuse why I haven't updated in forever, I'm sorry. I hope all you lovelies can forgive me?! Erm, I still have writers block (Though one later chapter has been discovered, THANK YOU Blue- The First Traveller!) But leading up to that chapter, I'm stumped. I'm going to be watching the movie and hoping that helps! WARNING!: Bit of a bad chapter, sorry!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Astrid could feel the eyes on her back as she walked through the village. She was so close to marching over to them and hitting them into next week. Hiccup and Toothless were away on a task for Stoick, and would be back that night. She did mind having him away, she missed him, but she knew it was for the best.

"I heard they have actually... you know." Snotlout whispered to Tuffnut. "I heard that Stoick caught them."

"That's so not true!" Tuffnut told him, glaring. "Stoick didn't catch them."

"I don't really think it's any of our business." Fishlegs told them, glancing to where Astrid was standing.

Astrid listened into what they were saying before turning round and storming over.

"Uh-oh." Ruffnut took a step back, knowing her friend's temper.

"Hey, Babe." Snotlout grinned.

"I'm not your babe." Astrid growled. "Keep out of my personal life, if you don't mind."

"Why? Got something to hide?" Snotlout glared slightly at her.

"It's my life!" she snapped.

"So you do? What have you and the fish bone been doing?" Snotlout had barley finished speaking as her first connected with his nose. Blood spurted out, poring down his face. Tuffnut's eyes widened in shock as Snotlout cradled his broken nose. Astrid glared.

"Keep out of my personal life!" she demanded.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" Snotlout glared at her.

"Looks like I did." Astrid agreed. She turned around and began to walk away. She wanted to go to the stables and see Stormfly.

"You were _my _girlfriend." he shouted at her. Astrid froze, rage boiling through her blood. She turned slowly, glaring at the moron who had announced that to the whole village. She stormed back over to him, giving him a look that could kill.

"I was _never _your girlfriend, you were dreaming that would happen!" she screamed loudly at him. "How dare you?! I'm engaged!"

"To the wrong person!" Snotlout hissed at her.

"How is he the wrong person? I get to choose!" Astrid snapped.

"You only like him because he's the chief's son, and one day he'll be chief himself." Snotlout told her.

Astrid hit him again.

_That evening. _

Stoick strolled up to the cliff side as Toothless and Hiccup landed. Hiccup looked around, hoping to see Astrid, but didn't. He frowned.

"Hello, son." Stoick greeted him.

"Hey dad. I've got the scroll. Here." Hiccup reached into the bag attached to Toothless's saddle and handed over the scroll inside. Hiccup sat down on a nearby rock and winced; his leg was causing him a lot of pain.

"Are you all right?" Stoick asked, trying to avoid the topic that he knew was in Hiccup's mind.

"Yeah, kind of, I guess." Hiccup winced again. "My leg is sore, that's all. Where's Strid?" Stoick sighed at sat next to him while Toothless laid down to sleep.

"Son, you cannea see her tonight." Stoick told him. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Why not? Is she OK?"

"She's fine... Snotlout is nea."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I donnea ken." Stoick rubbed his forehead. "All I ken is that Astrid had broken his nose, and he had a black eye." Hiccup tried not to smile.

"Oh... I'm allowed to see her tomorrow though, right?" Hiccup asked. "After all, it is only... oh, it's only eight days." Hiccup blinked a few times.

"Having second thoughts, son?" Stoick asked.

"No, just... realising it's really not that long." Hiccup told him. "That's all." Stoick laughed.

"Come on, Son. You can see your lass in the mornin'." Hiccup stood up and walked along side Stoick and Toothless until his leg hurt far to much, so he sat on Toothless as he walked back to his own house. Once inside, he collapsed on the bed up stairs and pulled his leg off. It was so very very sore, and really warm, and a little swollen. The night in bed, and probably the morning would fix it. Hiccup rolled into bed and pulled the covers up as far as they would go. Sleep...

he was just drifting off when a soft _thud _was heard on the floor near his window. He looked up and just about saw Astrid standing there.

"Strid? You OK?" Hiccup sat up in his bed and rubbed an eye sleepily.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you." Astrid whispered. Hiccup patted the bed next to him, inviting Astrid over. She slipped under the blankets and snuggled up to him. "How was the trip?"

"It was OK... I heard you broke Snotlout's nose." Hiccup smiled slightly.

"He deserved it. He was being annoying." Astrid mumbled into his chest.

"MM? How?"

"He was saying I was _his _girlfriend. He had no right, I hit him." Astrid told him plainly. Hiccup laughed.

"You're right, he deserved it. Dad said I wasn't allowed to see you tonight. Why?"

"My mother has decided I'm not allowed out until tomorrow afternoon as punishment." Astrid rolled her eyes. "Personally I think she's being ridiculous."

"It's only eight days, the celebrations start in four days." Hiccup kissed the top of her head.

"I know... eight days. Seven until I go into 'hiding'." Astrid rolled her eyes at the stupid traditions they both had to follow. She was still worried that they might have to have a public consummation.

"Do you think you can wait that long? The eight days?" Hiccup asked her.

"I don't know." Astrid kissed him, accidentally pressing against his stump. Hiccup winced, but just about managed to kiss her back. "What's wrong?"

"My leg is hurting, that's all." Hiccup pecked her lips as she moved very quickly away from it.

"I'm sorry." she winced.

"It's OK." Hiccup smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too."


	6. 5 Days

_**A/N HEY! I cannot believe it... over 10,000 views! I am soooooooooooooo grateful! Thank you all! My writers block is slowly leaving... I have a few ideas. Thank you to every one who reviewed! Here you all go, another chapter. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD **

Hiccup sat at the head of the table at the mead hall, watching Tuffnut drink his liver away. Five days, so the celebrations had started. Both he and Astrid would have been happy with a quiet, small wedding, but he was the chief's son.

"You have to, Laddie." Gobber had told him. "It's tradition."

"Tradition is also having a public consummation, and we're not doing that." Hiccup had pointed out.

"Only because you set both of your dragons on Stoick." Gobber laughed and had hit him on the shoulder, trying to be friendly but bruising his shoulder instead.

Toothless sat at Hiccup's side, looking up at him a little confused. He wanted to go flying.

"Do you think we could get away?" Hiccup whispered to him. Toothless purred in response. Slowly, Hiccup stood up and crept away from the party with Toothless following. As soon as he stepped into the cold night, he sighed in relief. Freedom! He jumped up onto Toothless' back, attaching his leg into the hold before letting Toothless jump into the air. He whispered an apology back to Astrid who'd been left in the hall by her self as Toothless flew towards the small island they'd landed when they'd first flew with each other. That had been almost five years ago. Over five years. Now, in five days, they were getting married. What if it didn't work? The marriage? What if Astrid thought she'd made a mistake?

Doubts flooded into his head as Hiccup looked up towards the stars. Stars meant freedom, they gave hope, just as the moon did. The moon was the symbol of hope. You could look at it with out being blinded, and still see it's power and beauty.

Hiccup sighed and slumped down on the grass, pulling it out in fist fulls as he did when he was young. When marrying Astrid seemed to only happen in his dreams.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow." Hiccup mumbled to himself. Toothless chirped at him, lying down and laying his head in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup slowly stroked his head, looking up at the moon.

Astrid looked around the hall, her eyes naturally looking for Toothless, because Hiccup was probably close by. She frowned; she couldn't see either of them.

"That little, sneaking..." Astrid muttered, realising he'd gotten away. There was no way she could join him, Ruffnut had been instructed not to leave her side, which was getting very annoying.

"Ruff..." Astrid started, hoping her friend would cover for her.

"No way," Ruffnut shook her head. "No way, not even for Hel. It's not just you on the line, Strid. It's me too, my mother finds out I helped you leave tonight, I'm dead and being fed to Tuff." Astrid winced at the image now in her brain.

"I was just going to say I need to go pee." Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up, moving quickly through the crowed to the outhouse. She glanced around once before running to Stormfly and jumping on her back, flying away into the night before any one could realise.

Hiccup looked up as another dragon landed close by to him on the island.

"Strid," Hiccup frowned as the blonde sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You OK?"

"I had to get out." Astrid mumbled, hugging his arm like a teddy bear. Hiccup rested his cheek on her head, relaxing more now that she was here and not suffering at the party.

"Mm." Hiccup hummed in agreement.

"I was going insane."

"Mm." Hiccup hummed again, closing his eyes for a moment. Astrid heard his breathing even out as he started to fall asleep. She shrugged gently and closed her eyes as well, letting the dark consume her.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly walked towards the Meade hall, hoping no one had noticed their absence. After waking up, they decided to go back, they kind of had to. They slowly opened the back door (The one that was supposed to be blocked up, Hiccup had purposely forgotten to do that job) and hoped for the best.

The gods were against them.

They ran straight into Stoick and Gobber who towered over them with scowls that Fenrir himself would be proud of.

"Where have you two been?" Gobber demanded.  
"Er..." Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other. "Here?" Hiccup looked up at his father and grimaced, he knew he was never getting away with that.

"I'll ask again, where have ya been?" Stoick looked furious.  
"We went for a fly," Astrid mumbled. "Only a short one."

"This is your wedding party!" Stoick hissed quietly. "You cannea just go walking off, hoping that no one will miss yea."

"We didn't even want this, Dad!" Hiccup reminded him. "We were perfectly happy with out it, and if you _haven't _noticed, I don't really like social gatherings!"

"That dosenea give yea an excuse to go wandering off like this, Hiccup." Stoick sighed. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Hiccup sighed. Tomorrow morning would not be easy.

_**A/N P.S. Although we're almost finished this story, I am thinking of a sequeal? Let me know what you all think!**_


	7. 3 days

**_A/N So I've not updated in forever, and I'm really sorry. Things like life have been getting in my way. I really want to finish this, and it IS almost finished. Only, at most, 4 more chapters. Enjoy!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Hiccup walked through the village back from the training academy towards the meade hall. He'd spent the day away from Astrid, as per tradition, training dragons. That part wasn't tradition, but it was the only thing that could keep his mind off of Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked round to the woman who'd called his name: Astrid's mother, Linden.

"Hello," Hiccup smiled politely. Linden smiled tightly back, making Hiccup think that she didn't really mean it.

"I was hoping to talk to you," Linden walked beside Hiccup. "About Astrid."

"Oh?"

"She's been ignoring her duties, she's been ignoring everything!" Linden huffed.

"Yeah, you'll have to blame me for that, I've sort of been distracting her." Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his neck as Toothless bounded on ahead of him, wanting to get away from Linden.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you stopped." Linden stopped and faced him. Hiccup frowned. "Stop everything. Once you marry, I know I cannot stop that, but she has other priorities."

"It's sort of up to her, not either of us." Hiccup pointed out. "I'm aware she has other things she needs to do, but it's not as if I can just _tell _her to!"

"Well you need to!" Linden snapped at him.

"No I don't! Astrid and I have an understanding! One that means I don't control her all the time! She can do as she likes, she understands about other priorities, and at the moment, sitting at home fixed pillow cases isn't one of them! She has other things to do!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Linden hissed. "I have been around, boy, and I know how the world works. You and Astrid will not survive two weeks married, you will be each other's down fall." Linden stood right in his face, glaring into his green eyes with cold blue ones. "You will kill her." Hiccup swallowed what he was going to say, turned around and left her.

Toothless bounded into the meade hall and looked for Hiccup's mate. She'd be near Stormfly. Toothless bounded over to Astrid and made some noises that Astrid didn't understand. Astrid frowned as Hiccup stormed over, not slowing as he reached her but walked straight past her to get food. They were only allowed to see each other if someone was around at all times. Astrid looked around, spying Ruffnut and Tuffnut over at the other table. She moved her things to the other end, hoping that they wouldn't notice. They didn't.

Hiccup slammed his plate and cup down on the table and glared at it.

"Did the food do something I don't know about?" Astrid asked.

"No," Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"What's up then?" Astrid sipped her water from the wooden beaker.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Hiccup gave Astrid a lopsided smile, hoping she'd forget that he was upset.

"You're not getting away with that." Astrid scowled. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I promise. What are you doing later?" Hiccup asked, picking at his fish.

"I'm going home to fix the table cloth with my mother... why?" Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"No reason, I was just wondering." Hiccup shrugged. "Honestly just wondering. I have work to do in the forge any way."

"OK... how long will you be in there?"

"Probably all night, sorry. I need to get these harnesses fixed before the wedding." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, OK." Astrid nodded and continued to eat in silence. Hiccup knew she was going to try as hard as she could to get what ever was bothering him out into the open, but he couldn't tell Astrid, it would ruin her whole relationship with her mother.

After half an hour of silence, Astrid finally broke.  
"It was my mother, wasn't it? She said something to you."

"No..." Hiccup didn't look at Astrid. "Yes." he finally sighed. "I didn't want to tell you cause now you'll go kill her!"

"I will not!" Astrid snapped at him. "What did she say?" Astrid asked.

"I can't even remember," Hiccup shook his head and stood up, walking around to her to kiss her.

"Oi, love birds," Tuffnut snapped his fingers in their direction. "No."

"Did you even know he was watching?" Astrid asked, looking into those amazing green eyes of his.

"No idea. Weirdly observant, that one." Hiccup grinned. "I'll see you later.

"OK." Astrid watched Hiccup leave and smiled softly. He'd sort it all out.

Hiccup banged on the Hofferson's door and waited. He needed to talk to Linden. Astrid's father opened the door, looking down at Hiccup.

"I need to speak with Linden." Hiccup told him. Linden opened the door a little wider and frowned.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Hiccup stepped back from the door and waited for her to follow him. She did, glancing wearily at him as he led her out to the cliff side near his house. "All right, Haddok, what do you want?"  
"How could you put her down like that and then act like you care?" he demanded. "I've seen you, she works hard to impress you, to earn your love, and you tell her every time that she's not good enough for you, and then something good happens to her- and she said that, not me- and you just assume that it's going to ruin her?"

"She's a floozy, she's going to get herself in trouble." Linden snapped, not looking at him.

"No she's not! And even if she was, it doesn't allow you to yell at her every chance you get! And why did you yell at her when she was growing up?" Hiccup looked harshly at her.

"Well it's hard to love a child like her!" Linden snapped. "I never wanted her, or her father! It's not as if she's even mine!" Linden clapped a hand over her mouth and stared shocked. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What?!" Hiccup squeaked. All he'd expected was that Linden didn't mean it, was trying to toughen her up, not that she wasn't actually hers!

"Forget you heard that, Hiccup, I beg you!"

"What do you mean, not yours?" Hiccup squeaked again. A very manly Viking he was being.

"Nothing! Forget you heard it!"

"Tell me!" Hiccup demanded.

"Finn was with another woman before me, he got her pregnant on the night before our wedding. I took Astrid, the baby, and raised her as my own. Finn was hoping that it would mean he could marry the woman he got pregnant, but she died in child birth." Linden wrung her hands with worry. "You can't tell Astrid, please don't." Linden begged.  
"I won't..." Hiccup mumbled, stunned at what he'd found out. It explained a lot. "But no more being mean to her just cause your annoyed at Finn, OK?"

"OK." Linden nodded. She scurried back down to her home, shutting the door quietly.

Hiccup looked out to the sea, shocked. He couldn't tell Astrid, he just promised he wouldn't... this was going to get complicated.


	8. 2 Days

_**A/N Hey! Sorry, this past week has been really busy! It was my brother's birthday on Tuesday and we were all doing stuff for that. But, here is another chapter! I will let you lovelies get on with reading it! Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Astrid looked into the bottom of her glass, grimaced, and swallowed the last two mouthfuls in one go. Ruffnut cheered and followed suit. How could they have a girl's drinking night before the wedding when there was only two of them? Though, the more ale and mead she drank, the better the night was getting.

"OK..."Ruffnut slurred. "What.. what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Astrid took a swig of her drink again, looking at her friend.

"What's it like being engaged? Getting married? Having sex?"

"What makes you think-"

"Oh, please!" Ruffnut giggled. "I know you're doing it with Dragon Boy.."

"Shut up, like you know any thing bout me and _hicc__ough_." Astrid hic-coughed. "It's really good." she giggled madly. Ruffnut giggled as well.

"How good, what does it feel like?" Ruffnut asked. Astrid bit her lip, not sure whether to tell her.

"Pro..promise you won't tell a soul." Astrid managed to say.

"I promise." Ruffnt awkwardly wrapped her pinky finger around Astrid's.

"It's really good. Like, he's huge." Astrid and Ruffnut giggled loudly.

"What's the kissing like?" Ruffnut bit her lip, the alcohol finally allowing her to ask the questions she was normally too scared to asked. "Show me?" Astrid frowned. She didn't understand.

"Wha?"

"Show me how to kiss?" Ruffnut grabbed another bottle of alcohol and pored her self a glass.

"Like, with you?" Astrid grabbed the bottle off her and swigged at it, not bothering with a glass. "OK."

**MEAN WHILE... **

the four of them were crowded in Snotlout's room, drinking heavily. Well, Fishlegs had only had a couple of glasses and was tipsy.

"So... you and Astrid, huh?" Snotlout drawled. Hiccup nodded. He'd had a little to drink, he was just acting a little more drunk that he actually was. He didn't want to say anything he would regret. Also, he had quite a high alcohol tolerance if he sipped it. Not like he'd done about two weeks ago, downing two goblets of meade in one go.

"I thought you might leave her for Ruff or someone." Snotlout narrowed his eyes. Tuffnut was too drunk to register that they were talking about his sister.

"Leave Astrid for Ruff? How stupid are you?" Hiccup knew he only got away with that comment cause Snotlout thought he was drunk. "I would like to live past my next birthday."  
"But Astrid is so out of your league." Snotlout pressed, trying to implant doubts.

"Not really. I mean, I am the chief's son, and the best dragon rider." Hiccup rambled, not focusing on any one thing.

"But she's perfect."  
"I know."

"I thought your only... obligations were to Toothless.." Snotlout pored more meade into Hiccup's cup, which he sipped at.

"Who am I marrying in two days, my girlfriend or my dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Astrid. But she's so out of your league..." he repeated. "I'm still surprised that she went for you at all."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup mumbled. He could tell Snotlout was really drunk now, he'd been drinking big gulps of the Honey Meade through out the evening. "Tuffnut, why would you say that about Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, trying to distract the meat head so he could escape. He hadn't even wanted to be here in the first place.

"What did you say about me, Nadder breath?" Snotlout demanded.

"Nothing, Gronkle butt." Tuffnut snapped back.

"You're dead!" Snotlout lunged at Tuffnut, allowing Hiccup to slip out of the room and head back to his own house.

When he finally got there, the walk was longer with out Toothless, he found Astrid waiting for him. He rolled his eyes, he could tell she was drunk.

"Hey, Astrid. You want to come in?" He offered. Astrid nodded happily, walking in with Hiccup. She tried to walk up the stairs but fell half way up, ending up walking on her feet and hands, giggling madly. Hiccup smiled at her, it was nice to see her so happy. He walked up behind her, helping her stand up properly.

"Come on, Strid. Bed for you." he smiled to her as she giggled.

"Your bed? Are you taking me to bed? Are you asking me to sleep with you, Haddock?" she giggled madly.

"You're so funny when you're drunk." he muttered, lifting her up easily due to all of the dragon wrestling and training he'd been doing over the years. "Come on," Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder and played with a loose thread on his green tunic. Some things about Hiccup never changed. He was always there, and warm, and always wearing green. Astrid bit her lip and tried not to giggle.

"Hiccup..."

"Astrid.." Hiccup smiled to her. "You OK?"

"Yeah..." she sighed happily as he put her down on the bed, pulling her boots off. He tugged gently on her boot and she slipped off the bed, landing on the floor with a _thud _and a giggle. Hiccup sighed and helped her sit back on the bed. Toothless looked up from where he was sleeping, his gaze fixing on the giggling Astrid, who was now lying across the bed. Hiccup managed to pull her boots off before putting her on just her side and covering her with the blanket.

"Astrid?" Hiccup looked to her, sighing heavily. He had to tell her... right?

"Yeah..?" she looked at him, obviously smiling as he climbed into bed.

"I spoke to your mother last night, and she told me something. She said not to tell you, but I have to. Astrid... you're father... he got another woman pregnant before his and your mother's wedding night... you're that baby. Your mother isn't actually your mother." Hiccup told her. The room was eerily quiet. Why wasn't she saying anything? "Astrid?" a light snore came from beside him and Hiccup sighed. Of course she'd fall asleep this one time that he really did need to talk to her.

Hiccup kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket over himself as he pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight, Strid." he smiled, lying his head down on the pillow. "I'll tell you some day."


	9. One day

_**A/N HEY! I know I haven't updated in a while, life caught up with me. Anyway, I start school again on Monday, which means no fanfiction friendly internet until Friday :( But it does mean that I will be updating every weekend! Yay! :) Until then, Enjoy. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Astrid leaned back against Hiccup and grinned as she watched Toothless be chased around the cliff side by a very small toddler who looked a lot like Astrid. A lot of the village was with them, the final time that Hiccup and Astrid were allowed to see each other until tomorrow at their _wedding_. Astrid's family from another tribe had travelled over to meet Hiccup and be there for the wedding, bringing her little cousin who had Toothless and every other dragon wrapped around her finger.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and grinned.  
"Good luck trying to get Toothless back from Eleanor." she grinned and Hiccup laughed.

"I think after a while he'll get tired. I'll snatch him back then." he grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder. The skin underneath them was keeping them a little warm at least, but the rock behind Hiccup's back was starting to get uncomfortable. Hiccup watched as Astrid's cousin pounced on Toothless' tail and squealed loudly. Astrid's auntie grimaced as Toothless licked the little girl, who squealed and giggled loudly.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'm never getting that dragon back." Hiccup looked over to Toothless, who looked back. "Totally feeling the loyalty here, Bud." Toothless ran over and sat in front of the couple before putting his head on Astrid's lap. Astrid snorted loudly as Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He loves you more." Hiccup groused. "Great."

"Oh, I'm sure he loves you too." Astrid watched as Eleanor ran over to them, patting not so gently on Toothless' head.

"Toothless is sleepy now, Eleanor." Hiccup told her. "He needs his sleep. He's a very lazy dragon."

"Oh," Eleanor pouted. "OK." she ran off back to her mother and father. Astrid frowned.

"Do you want kids?" Astrid asked. "Did I ask you that last night?"

"No, you didn't ask last night." Hiccup laughed.

"What did I do last night?" Astrid asked. It had taken her forever to wake up this morning. Hiccup hadn't helped, laughing at her constantly.

"Well, I told you to go to bed and you asked if I was asking to sleep with you, and Ruff mentioned something about 'girl talk'. I have no idea other than that."

"Oh, gods." Astrid groaned. "I actually don't remember that much. How come you do?"

"I didn't drink that much." Hiccup shrugged. "Snotlout thinks I did, but I didn't. He started asking me a load of really weird questions, actually."

"MM? Like what?" Astrid rested her head against his shoulder to look at him.

"Just saying he thought I'd leave you for Ruff..." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I put him in his place though. You're mine." Astrid laughed.

"Possessive, huh?"

"Just making sure you know." Hiccup grinned, kissing her cheek.

"So? Back to the original question, do you want kids?"

"I don't know. No, that's a lie, I do want kids at some point. Why? Do you?"

"I never really thought about it much. I guess I do. Carry on the Hofferson gene." she grinned up at him.

"Oh, joy. Mini Astrid's running around and killing things- ow!" Hiccup flinched as she dug her elbow sharply into his ribs. "This counts as abuse!"

Stoick watched the two children... _play. _It was the only word to describe it. They were playing. Hiccup was trying to stop Astrid from abusing him, but it wasn't really working.

Gobber sat beside his best friend and followed Stoick's line of sight.

"Ah, young love." Gobber nodded. "Ah can still remember when you and Valka first met."

"So do Ah." Stoick smiled sadly. "We were just like that."

"Aye, except maybe a little more public." Gobber laughed. "It's only one day, Ah'm sure Hiccup can survive longer than you could."

"Ah hope so." Stoick shook his head, pulling his gaze away from his son and future Daughter-in-law. "Ach aye, he'll be fine. They both will."

"You said it, no me."

At noon, Hiccup and Astrid stood out side of her house, pretty much the entire village surrounding them.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hiccup smiled.

"Yes." Astrid nodded, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Astrid? There's something I've got to tell you.."

"Tell me once we're married." Astrid grinned, kissing him firmly on the lips. Cat calls and wolf whistles started up, but they were ignored. Hiccup kissed Astrid back, but pulled away before anything else could happen.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Astrid Hofferson."

"Ooh, my last night of being Hofferson. Soon I'll be a Haddock!" Astrid grinned.

"Yes, Astrid Haddock." Hiccup agreed, watching from the corner of his eye as his father slowly walked towards them. "Sounds a little like 'a strange haddock'." Astrid thumped him on the arm with a scowl, yet the smile gave away that she wasn't _too _angry.

"I'll get you for that."

"Promise?" Hiccup grinned cheekily before stepping backwards towards his father.

"Tomorrow," Stoick announced in a loud voice. "We feast!" the whole village erupted into applause, more happy about the feast than the wedding.

Hiccup followed Stoick back to the family house where Toothless was waiting.

"Son, Ah have something for you." Stoick opened a large chest as Hiccup sat by the fire.

"What?"

"Here," Stoick gave Hiccup a small box. "Open it." Hiccup opened it to find a small silver wedding band inside. Hiccup looked up to Stoick. "It was your Grandmother's. She was a fighter, just like your Astrid."  
"Dad..." Hiccup sighed. "Thanks?" Stoick rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Hiccup could be so stupid.  
"It's for you to give to Astrid. Ah ken you haven't found her wedding ring yet."

"I was going to make it today, but I think she'll like this better." Hiccup smiled. "I still haven't found Astrid a morning gift."

"Make her something to go with the ring," Stoick suggested, shrugging his large shoulders.

"I will." Hiccup stood up to head to the forge before pausing, turning back to his father. "Thank you for this, Dad."

"Ah'm proud of you Hiccup," Stoick told him carefully. "Ah always was. Ah just never told you enough. Ah hope you're a better father than Ah was."

"You were never a bad dad," Hiccup told him. "We were just trying to figure out what to do with out mum." Hiccup left the house before it could get any more emotional.

Astrid looked up from her embroidery and to her mother as she walked in, carrying a square box.

"Mum?" Astrid frowned at the worried expression her mother wore.

"Astrid," Linden smiled. "How are you getting on?"

"Fine, almost done." Astrid stretched the kinks out of her back and patted the chair next to hers. Linden sat down and smiled.

"I have something for you, but only if you want it." Linden held the box out to her. Astrid took it, opening it slowly. She gasped. Inside was a silver circlet made up of intricate knots, with small gems in each of the gaps. It was beautiful.  
"Mum, it's amazing." Astrid looked at it.

"I wore it when I married your father. You don't have to wear it, but it could be your something old."

"Or my something borrowed." Astrid looked up to see her mother shaking her head softly.

"No, I'm giving it to you." Linden explained. "I want you to have it."

"If you're sure." Astrid smiled as she closed the box, setting it carefully on the floor. She stood up and hugged her mother. "Thank you." Linden hugged her back.

"I know I've never been the best mother, I know that, but I think I've finally figured it out. A little late, but better late than never?" Linden laughed gently. Astrid nodded.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too, My Daughter." Linden smiled, hugging Astrid a little tighter. "Now! You finish that and then up to bed. I'll have your bath ready for you in the morning. We're kicking your father out of the house for a little while." Astrid sat back down to finish her embroidery as Linden left.

She pulled the last thread through the fabric and smiled as the pattern was finally finished. A dragon and it's fire.


	10. The Wedding! Astrid

_**A/N I'm a terrible human being, I know. I'm really sorry for not updating last week... this story has been giving me writers block, which is why this chapter is pretty awful. I'm sorry! But here you guys go, the first part of a 3 part wedding. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Astrid woke up and squealed. She was getting married today! NAH!

She jumped out of bed and through to where her mother was. Linden stood up from the side of the bath tub in the bath room and smiled.

"Good morning, Astrid." She smiled. Astrid grinned back. "Your bath is ready now, so jump in and take your time. We don't have to be in the hall until midday, so you still have a while. But no talking to Hiccup, not even through your dragons." Astrid smiled shyly as Linden kissed her cheek and walked out of the room to leave Astrid alone to bathe.

Astrid sank gently into the warm water, sighing happily as she played with the flower petals that were floating on the surface. It was only a matter of hours until she was marrying Hiccup. She could barley control her excitement.

After an hour of being in the tub, Astrid climbed out and rubbed her self dry, pulling a simple blue dress over her head. It wasn't her wedding dress, but she was changing into that later. She went through to the main room, her father was no where to be seen. Her mother was sitting next to the fire, packing a small basket full of food and candles. She looked up when Astrid sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Packing supplies for you and Hiccup." Linden answered casually. "I imagine you won't be out of your house for a week. I thought you might not want to starve to death while your there." Linden smiled slightly as Astrid scowled.

"Hiccup has food in his house."

"Yes, but do you have to cook it?"  
"Yes."

"You don't have to cook any of this." Linden told her. "You don't even have to leave the bed." Astrid blushed slightly but thanked her any way. Silence fell while both women thought about completely different things.

"Astrid?" Linden finally looked to Astrid.

"Yeah?"

"Has... Has Hiccup told you anything recently?"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, frowning slightly.

"I'll ask later." Linden shook her head.

"He keeps trying to tell me something, but I have no idea what. He's not actually gotten round to telling me."

"Oh," Linden frowned. "I'm sure he'll get round to telling you sooner or later."  
"The sooner the better, hopefully." Astrid smiled. "What are we doing first?"

"You're hair," Linden scowled at the tangled mess that called it's self hair. Astrid watched Linden find the bone comb and start gently pulling it through Astrid's hair.

"I remember you doing this when I was really little," Astrid said gently. "I remember sitting on your lap and you'd brush my hair. And then dad would storm in and yell a lot."

"I remember too. You used to tell me about your day." Linden nodded. "I think your a little too big to sit on my lap now though." Astrid smiled.

"Probably."

"How did we agree you were going to wear your hair? Do you remember?" Linden asked.

"We were going to pull the top half up, with plaits here and here." Astrid ran two fingers along the sides of her hair through her hair. Linden nodded, starting to organise the hair to do what it was supposed to. Astrid liked feeling her mother's fingers running through her hair, it reminded her of better times, simpler times.

After the hair came finding everything from the various boxes. The blue hair tie to tie her hair with, the bracelet borrowed from Ruffnut, who warned her not to break it several times. The dress was new, and of course, the circlet her mother had given her yesterday.

"You're wearing it then?" Linden smiled slightly as Astrid pulled the box onto her lap. Astrid scoffed.

"Of course, what else was I going to do, leave it to catch dust?" Astrid frowned at her mother. Linden laughed.

"Come on, get into your dress and we'll put all of the jewellery on after."

Astrid nodded and walked through to her room, pulling the white gown off of the chair. It was full length, with green embroidery around the bottom hem and the ends of the sleeves. Astrid slipped it on over her head and let it fall around her feet. She was nervous and excited all at once. She was glad she hadn't eaten anything that morning, or she might have thrown up with the nerves. She didn't regret that she was marrying Hiccup, quite the opposite, she was just nervous. What if Snotlout tried something? What if she tripped and fell? What if she couldn't remember what she had to say? What if Hiccup had changed his mind?

The last question made Astrid freeze with fear. Hiccup wouldn't have changed his mind, would he? Astrid slowly walked from the room, pushing all worries to the back of her mind. Hiccup wouldn't, and he couldn't now anyway. And besides, he would have sent someone to tell her. Logic.

"Oh, Astrid, you look amazing!" Linden gasped. Astrid was still her daughter, even if they weren't related by blood.

"Thanks," Astrid blushed. Linden picked up the circlet and placed it gently on Astrid's head as Astrid pulled on the bracelet. The hair tie was already in her hair.

"Are you ready to go?" Linden asked.

"Where's dad?" Astrid looked around, a slight frown on her face.

"He's outside, sweetie. With your uncle." Linden explained. Astrid nodded and walked with her mother to the front door, opening it and stepping outside. Astrid's whole family were there, her Aunt and Uncle, her cousins, her father, her grandmother. Everyone. Astrid walked in between her father and mother through the village. People joined the crowd walking towards the Meade hall, Gobber and Stoick would already be there with Snotlout and the rest of Hiccup's family. Astrid looked around, finding Stormfly close by, watching Astrid carefully. A few other dragons were walking with them, the gold doors of the Meade hall could be seen. Astrid's heart started beating a little more quickly, she tried not to trip over her own feet. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Astrid looked up to see Linden smiling at her, trying to calm her down.

"Look," Linden pointed to the door of the Meade hall. Toothless was out side, trying to see them. Astrid and Toothless locked eyes, Toothless grinned and bounded back inside, making Astrid laugh. Hiccup had asked him to watch for her.

Astrid stopped at the steps, taking a deep breath and walking into her future.


	11. The Wedding! Hiccup

**_A/N hey! So, this is either the second last or third last chapter (Depends on how long the next bit is). I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm pretty sure there's been no mention of Valka so far, and she is in this chapter. There is a bit of an explanation for that, I hope it makes sense. ENJOY!_**

Hiccup couldn't sleep. He was worried about several different things, like what happened if Astrid changed her mind? What if her dad locked her up and sold her to Snotlout?

"What?! Where did that come from?" Hiccup hit the side of his head, drawing the attention of Toothless.

"Are you talking to your self, Hiccup?" Valka asked, walking up to him and smiling. He was staying at his parents house. Valka had said that it was so he couldn't go and run off with Astrid.

"Er..." Hiccup looked at her and sighed. "I'm nervous."

"That's normal." Valka nodded slowly, patting Toothless' head gently. Silence fell between them, Hiccup trying not to burst out with different problems and Valka waiting for him to say something.

"Let it all out, son." Valka said softly, sitting next to Toothless and watching her boy of twenty-one pace.

"What if she doesn't turn up? What if she decides that I'm not good enough? What if her dad won't let her?" Hiccup swallowed at looked at his mother. "What if she's realised this is a mistake?"

"What makes you think that she thinks it's a mistake?" Valka frowned.

"I'm me! I'm _Hiccup_! No one wants...this." Hiccup swept his hand over himself.

"You just indicated to all of you." Valka frowned. "Where's this come from?"

"Er, growing up as the village... hiccup." Hiccup flopped onto the floor in front of her and Toothless.

"Is this what I missed?" Valka asked softly. She'd been away for a few weeks, something to do with dragons attacking a village on one of the other islands. She'd gotten back a few days ago, but been sleeping a lot. This was probably the first time they'd really spoken. "You being told that you were a muck up?"

"Yes! For years I was the village hiccup, and I still am! What if she realises she doesn't want me, she wants some one who's more of a chief?"

"More of a chief?" Valka laughed. "Hiccup, a chief isn't someone who's big and a bully like Snotlout, they're someone who can think clearly in a bad situation, someone who knows how to deal with problems quickly and easily, but doesn't take the short way out." Valka smiled. "And Astrid loves _you, _for all of your Hiccup glory. Not because you're going to be chief." Hiccup sighed loudly.

"Why, after twenty years of not being here, can you calm me down in twenty seconds?" he grumbled, realising that all of his fears were a little silly.

Valka laughed. "It's a mother's talent." Valka looked at the first signs of the sun rising above the mountains and smiled. "Come for a fly?" Hiccup couldn't get on Toothless fast enough. Valka laughed, jumping onto CloudJumper and walking out of the house, followed closely by Hiccup. The two soared into the skies, flying towards the sun. Hiccup smiled, he felt free, no silly worries or responsibilities while flying. Flying was an escape, it would always be there with him.

They flew for a few hours, going back at mid-morning. Hiccup had to get ready.

He bathed quickly, scrubbing at the patch of dirt that Toothless had decided looked really good on Hiccup's face.

He dressed in a white tunic and dark green trousers, pulling his one boot on over the top and going to find his belt. The white tunic had dark green patterning around the neck and cuffs of the sleeves.  
"Er... belt," Hiccup mumbled, looking around. "Toothless? Give me my belt." Toothless glared at him. "You don't have it? oh."

"It's here," Stoick passed it over, mentally shaking his head. How had his son even managed for this past year living on his own? It was a miracle he'd not fallen off of Toothless and drowned.

"Oh, thanks dad." Hiccup tied it around his hips and grinned lopsidedly at him.

"Come on," Valka smiled as she walked past. It was the first time she'd come even close to wearing a dress, it was knee length and she had trousers on underneath. Toothless and Cloudjumper ran on ahead.

"Bud, come back." Hiccup scowled as Gobber and the Jorgonson's joined their party. Snotlout was in a foul mood, grumbling at anything he could.

Toothless ran back to Hiccup, stopping just in front of him.

"You wait out side until Astrid shows up, OK? Just in case?" Hiccup told him quietly. No one heard, thankfully, and Toothless nodded.

The Meade hall was covered in decorations. Inside, there were flowers and cloth and some other things that looked nice. Stoick stood at the top of the steps inside, Hiccup standing just below him. Astrid would walk in through the door, walk up to him and they would get married.

"Hey, Hiccup." Tuffnut patted his shoulder.

"Hey Tuff." Hiccup glanced at the blonde and frowned. "Did you wash your face for this?"

"Ruff and mum pinned me down and attacked me. It was traumatic." Tuffnut shuddered. "I think Ruff's coming down with Strid. I don't know though."

"OK, thanks." Hiccup nodded, looking at the door.

"You nervous?"

"Not nervous, just..." Hiccup trailed off. There was no point in lying to Tuffnut. He might act like a complete moron, but he was actually quite smart. He could tell when people were lying.

"Yeah, right. I believe you." Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Good luck," he smirked before walking off.

"Luck? Why do I need luck?" Hiccup's eyes widened as the front doors were pushed open and Toothless bounded over. He chirped madly, looking at the door. Astrid was on her way, so she hadn't changed her mind about anything. That was good.

Hiccup watched the doors open, sunlight flooding into the hall. This was it. This was the day he'd been dreaming of for as long as he could remember.


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm really sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but please DO read.

Basically... My laptop is dying. It's very sad. At the moment, she won't let me onto the internet, which means no up loading of stories.(I'm writing this on my tablet which doesn't have any of the chapters on).

So until I get a new laptopn(which hopefully won't be too long) I'm afraid I won't be able to update.

But don't worry! I will keep on writing, meaning there is plenty of story for you guys when I return!

Again, I'm so sorry!

-Wolfsdottir13


	13. Sorry

_**Hey, you guys! I'm so sorry but I have no more story for you guys yet :( I feel awful! I have a new laptop (It's red! Red, I tell you, RED!) and am half way through the next chapter, but I'm thinking I need some more Toothless cuteness to spark my will power up again. **_

_**I'm really sorry, you guys, and I will try to update soon. **_

_**Please don't hate me!**_


End file.
